


Christmas Built For Two

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: Stuck working on Christmas Eve, Danny tells Steve the number one thing he misses about not being in New Jersey during the holidays anymore. Then, after a run in with a gunman almost takes Danny's life, Steve gifts him with that one thing he's missed the most about the holidays.(This story does not follow any show storyline. The only timeline importance is that this fanfic takes place sometime during season 1-7. Everything else is of my own creation. I hope you enjoy.){{UPDATE: After recieving some wonderful feedback, I have edited the timeline of the original posting and slightly adjusted the ending to add more fluff. The majority of the story has remained the same.}}
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Christmas Built For Two

It's Christmas Eve in Hawaii and the celebration of love is in the air. But, even so, Hawaiian Christmases were something that Danny was skeptical about ever since he moved to this group of massive water-locked rocks. Rachel calls him crazy but he really missed the snow back home in Jersey. He never appreciated it until it was five thousand miles away. "I miss the skating and the coco too. But, the snow is what I miss the most," Danny said, answering Steve's question. 

The two had drawn the short straw and had been given the task of working this morning. So, while the rest of the team got to volunteer feeding the homeless, Danny was stuck in a car with Steve, telling him stories, while they waited for their bad guy. "Snow? Really?" Steve chuckled. "Over the beautiful Hawaiian weather, you'd rather be standing outside in wet, negative twenty degree weather, while icicles break off your ear lobes?" 

"That's a bit dramatic but yes," Danny nodded. "I never had a problem with the cold. In fact, I prefer it over the constant and unpredictable heat of this island. But, as you know, snow is not as important to me as my daughter and I was willing to give that up and spend the rest of my Christmases without snow, if it meant spending them with her." 

"I know. You're a great Dad, Danny," Steve smiled. 

"Thank you," Danny said. He looked to Steve and clenched his eyes, "What's that look?" 

Steve turned to Danny. "What look?" 

"The look like you've got a secret but you're not going to tell me what it is," Danny said. 

"First of all, that's not a look," Steve informed. "Second, this is not a look. It's just my face. I'm not hiding a secret from you." 

Danny hesitantly accepted this. "Okay, good. Because I thought you got me a present and, if I remember correctly, we made a strict deal that there would be no exchanging of presents this year." 

Steve smirks, "Right. That was the plan." 

Danny turned to Steve and sighed, "No, Steve. You got me a gift didnt you?" 

"What? Of course not," Steve scoffed. "You think I would break that strict deal we made?" 

"You did, you got me a present," Danny sighed. He turned to Steve, frustrated, "Dammit, Steven. We said no gifts. We were just supposed to spend the holiday together without the exchangement of stuff because the stuff isnt what matters. Grace already gets enough stuff at Rachel and Stan's. I just wanted one--one year--where I dont give her stuff so she can learn that the holidays are about the people in your life, not the things. Dammit Steve." Danny sighs and rubs his face in frustration. Then, he turns back to Steve and asks, "How big is this gift?" 

"What?" Steve chuckles. 

"I want to know how big the gift that you got me is because I need to make sure Grace wont be able to see it," Danny said. "Also, I will have to give you a gift and I would like to know how much I will have to get in order to pay you back for the gesture." 

"Danny, you dont have to do that," Steve said, shaking his head. "Having you in my life is gift enough." 

"So in other words I'm going to have to go broke to make it up to you?" Danny sighed. "Perfect, just perfect. What is this gift?" 

"You want to ruin the surprise?" 

"Well, there wasnt even supposed to be a gift, so I'd like to know at least what theme we're going for here before I run out and get you a coffee cup that says World's Best Uncle, when you gift me something irritatingly sweet. So, what is it?" 

"A mug. World's Best Dad," Steve smiled, meeting Danny's eyes. 

Danny was speechless. "Seriously?" 

"What?" 

"World's Best Dad?" Danny scoffed. "Grace makes me one of those every year for Father's Day. I've got a whole World's Best Dad mug cabinet." 

"You said you wanted to know and I told you," Steve chuckled. "First you're upset I got you a gift, now your upset at the gift I got you? You cant have both Danny." 

"I can and I will, Steven," Danny sassed. "If you're going to break the rules and buy a gift when we said no gifts, you could at least splurge a little bit and get me something that cost money. Not something my ten-year-old makes in art class every year." 

"Shhh," Steve demanded. 

"You cant shush me," Danny sassed. "You shhhh." 

"No, Danny, look..." Steve gestures out the windshield. 

Danny leans in and looks closer. "That definitely looks like our guy. That's Tyler alright. Let's move." 

*****

Danny and Steve chased after their guy through the almost empty streets and down barren alleyways, swatting away his bullets the whole way. Eventually, he lead them inside an abandoned building. Steve and Danny met up outside and came up with a plan, before entering the building. Steve went left, Danny went right, as they searched for their guy. 

Quietly, Danny swept through the dark room, his flashlight beam bouncing off old furniture and broken pillars. A noise from behind startled him and Danny turned to see what it was. He shined his light into the darkness. "Steve?" he called out, softly, "Was that you?" With no answer, he turned back in his original direction and continued down the hallway. 

A few moments later, he heard another noise. This time it was paired with the silhouette of a tall man with his weapon drawn. "Hey, drop the weapon," he called out, forcefully. "Allen Tyler, Five-O, drop the weapon now!" 

Instead, Tyler decided to fire. So, Danny fired back. "Danny?!" Steve called out, hearing the shots. He rushed towards the blasts and found himself greeted by Allen Tyler's bullets. "Allen Tyler, Five-0," he shouted, kneeling behind an empty canister. When the bullets stopped flying, Steve peaked his head out from behind the canister but the room was now empty. Then, Tyler reappeared. And, without hesitation, Steve fired two shots into his chest, taking him down with the second. Steve sighed and stood up from behind the canister, his gun still raised. Carefully, he made his way towards Tyler and kicked away his weapon. 

Steve knelt beside Tyler and examined his body until he heard a faint cry for help in the distance, "Steve!" the voice pleaded, weakly. 

Steve shot up. "Danny?!" he called out, in a panic. "Where are you?" He looked around the room until he saw Danny's hand rise, then, fall, a few feet away. Steve jumped over the rubble in his way and hurried to Danny. When he got to his partner, he knelt down and immediately felt something wet soak into his pant leg. His heart raced as he clicked on a light to see what it was. It was blood. And it was pouring out of Danny. The sight of it made Steve gasp and turn away. 

He turned back when he felt Danny grab his arm. "Steve," Danny said, weakly, "Are we in Jersey because I'm very, very cold." 

Steve wanted to laugh. But his eyes swelled with tears, instead, as he told Danny the truth. "No, Danny, you've been hit. Bad." 

"That's why it hurts to breathe," Danny coughed. 

Steve nodded. "Yeah." 

"I guess...I guess I wont get to add your mug to my collection," Danny joked, painfully. 

Steve clenched his lips as he felt the tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm giving you that present this year," Steve demanded. Then, he went to work. 

He pulled off his vest and threw it aside. Then he did the same with Danny's. Then, he ripped open Danny's shirt and saw where the bullet hit. Carefully, he turned Danny and confirmed that it had gone all the way through. Steve nodded, pleased with his findings. Then, he returned Danny to his original position and completely removed his shirt. He folded it a few times and tucked it under Danny's exit wound. He pulled a roll of medical tape from one of the pockets on his cargo pants and wrapped as much as he could around Danny until the roll was empty. 

Then, he tore off his own shirt, folded it a few times and pressed it against Danny's front wound. He slid his legs underneath Danny's head and sighed, "Alright, I think I've got you stable for now but I've got to call an ambulance. How you doing?" Danny didnt answer. Steve shook him, gently, and panicked. "Danny? Danny, stay with me. Danny!" 

"Mmhm?" Danny mumbled, opening his eyes. "Sorry. I must have difted off." 

"Dont play with me like that," Steve scolded. "Good to have you back buddy. Just hang tight. I've got help coming." Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled for help. "Yeah, this is Commander McGarrett, Five-O. I need paramedics to the old factory building on Whakalia. I've got a gun shot, through and through, and he's lost a lot of blood." 

The voice on the phone calmed him, "Help is two mintues out, Commander."

***** 

Steve paced the waiting room, anxious for answers on Danny's condition. Occassionally, he tried to sit but his mind was wandering too much to sit still. He watched the clock on the wall and every second felt as though it was slower than the last. He just wanted answers. 

He hid his face in his hand and sighed. And when he looked up, a doctor was finally standing in the doorway. Steve jumped to his feet. "Doc, any word?" he begged. "How's my partner?" 

"Well, I have to say, he's quite a fighter, Commander," the doctor smiled. "We really thought we weren't going to be able to pull him back from this but he came through." 

"Oh thank God," Steve said, falling into the chair behind him.

"You did a great job out there with him," the doctor praised. "Few more seconds and I'm not sure he would be making it home for Christmas." 

"Please, Doc, I can't take credit for this. This was all you. All I did was stop his bleeding." 

"Sometimes that's the seconds that matter the most," the Doctor smiled.

"Right." Steve sighed, impatiently. "Can...can I see him now?" 

"Of course. I'll take you to him." 

******

Steve pulled up a chair beside Danny's bed and squeezed his hand tightly. He lowered his head in relief. "Glad you made it, Buddy." 

"Me too," Danny said, softly. "But, can I have my hand back before you cut off the blood flow?" 

Steve gasped and relaxed his grip on Danny's hand, returning its color. "Sorry. I just thought I'd lost you back there." 

"After all we've been through?" Danny scoffed, playfully. "Come on, Steve. You gotta know me better than that by now. I can take quite a beating, one little bullet isnt going to take me out. Besides, I'm not going anywhere without getting that World's Best Dad mug first." 

"About that mug," Steve smiled. "I didn't get you a mug, Danny. You deserve so much more than that." 

"Really? Good because I've got no room left in my cabinet for another one," Danny joked. "So, what did you get me?" 

"It's a suprise," Steve smiled. 

"Seriously?" Danny sassed, "I almost died today and you won't tell me what trinket you got me for this pesky, corporate, money-stealing scheme of a holiday holiday?" 

"Can you just trust me?" Steve asked, smiling, rolling his eyes. 

"Fine," Danny sighed. "Probably just a breadbox anyway. I've only got one of those." 

****** 

Unfortunately, almost dying from a gun shot on Christmas Eve meant that Danny had to spend Christmas in the hospital. And though he'd hoped that time would be spent with his team, they all left him alone to celebrate together instead. 

So, when he was discharged the next day, Danny was a bit frustrated when Steve said he wanted to make it up to him. "I dont want you to, Steven" Danny sassed. "Can you please just take me home?" 

"Will you just trust me?" Steve asked. 

"Why should I?" Danny asked. "You all forgot about me on Christmas, even after what I told you I wanted to teach Grace this year." 

"Will you quit being so stubborn and just close your eyes" Steve sighed. 

Danny starred at Steve, irritated. Then, sighed, and said, "Fine." He closed his eyes, then asked, "Where are you talking me?" 

"Its a surprise," Steve smirked, staring the car. 

***** 

Arriving at the secret location, Steve smiled and helped Danny out of the car. Covering his eyes with one hand, and guiding him with the other, Steve led Danny into the Ice Palace hockey rink. Once inside, and after making sure everything was perfect, Steve let go of Danny. "Okay, we're here," he smiled. "You can open your eyes." 

Danny did. And was instantly transported into a winter wonderland, complete with falling snow. "Steve?" Danny asked, "What is all this?" 

"This is your real present," Steve smiled. "We all knew how much you miss being in Jersey and when we heard what you wanted to do for Grace this year, we decided to bring winter to Hawaii." 

"How...how did you pull this off?" 

"I pulled some strings with the owner of the rink," Steve admitted. "He even provided the snow machine. HPD got the tree and the lights. And Kamekona's catering. Kono, Grover, Chin. Everyone's been setting this up for days." 

"Is this why you all didnt come yesterday? You were here setting this up?" Danny asked. 

Steve nodded "Well, what do you think?" 

Danny looked around the room, amazed. "Steve this is wonderful." 

"Better than a World's Best Dad mug?" Steve joked. 

"A thousand times better," Danny chuckled. "Just dont tell Grace I said that." 

"Your secret is safe with me," Steve smiled. 

Danny admired the room some more and smiled. "Seriously, Steve. This is perfect. Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Steve smiled. 

"Of course, I dont know if it will compare to what I got you," Danny teased. 

"Wait, what?" Steve said, confused. "You got shot and have been in the hospital the last two days. When could you have possibly gotten me a present?" 

"About the same time you got me my World's Best Dad mug," Danny shrugged. 

"What?" Steve scoffed. 

"Just trust me," Danny smiled, turning to Grace. "Monkey? Could you bring me the gift we got for Uncle Steve?" 

"Wait, 'we'?" Steve quizzed. 

"You'll see," Danny smirked. Then, Grace joined them, carrying a square, red present. She handed it to Danny. "Thank you, Monkey." 

Danny handed the present to Steve and opened it, hesitantly. The rest of the team came over and watched Steve, as if they already knew what was in the present. Steve watched them, confused, as he tore away the paper, revealing a manilla folder inside. Steve cautiously opened the folder and slid out the papers inside. When he read what was on them, his heart sunk. "Danny? What are these?" he asked, winded. 

"Adoption papers," Danny replied, smiling brightly. 

Steve gestured to the papers, confused. "Adoption? But, these say they are for Grace."

Danny nodded. "You're not wrong. You want to tell him, Monkey, or should I?" 

Steve kneels to Grace's level. Grace sits on his knee and smiles. "Mommy and Stan are moving back to Jersey but I dont want to go with them. I want to stay here with Danno. But, Mommy didnt want to leave me behind. So, she talked it over with Danno and to let you adopt me, so I dont have to go back with them." 

"But, what about your Mom, Grace?" Steve asked, trying to hold back his tears. "Won't you miss her?" 

"Yes. But not as much as I would miss being with you and Danno," Grace admitted. 

"But, what about Stan? Is he okay with this? I mean, he loves you too, Grace." 

"But he only loves me when he buys me things," Grace replied. "You show me you love me, Uncle Steve. That's more important. I love Mommy and spending time with Stan but I don't want to go back with them because that would mean leaving you. I dont want to leave you. And, since Danno's not leaving, Mommy decided to let me stay." 

"I lovd you, so much, Kiddo," Steve smiled, even brighter, and pulled Grace in for a hug. He looked up to Danny and whispered, "You didnt have to teach her anything, Danny." 

"I know," Danny whispered back. 

Steve held Grace for a long while and smiled. "I love you, Kiddo." 

"I love you too, Uncle Steve," Grace replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before running off to play in the snow. 

Steve shook his head and stood up. "Are you sure Rachel is okay with this, Danny?" Steve asked, sincerely. 

"Are you kidding?" Danny said. "Of course not. It's eating her up inside that Grace would rather be here. But, Stan's company is moving them back to Jersey, so they dont have a choice. And, since Grace is still mine, I had a say where she went. So, I gave Rachel the choice: Keep the split custody or let Grace choose because I'm not moving again." 

"And Gracie really decided on staying here because of me?"

"Steve, I swear Rachel almost had a heart attack when she heard that," Danng chuckled. "I can tell you that it definitely wanst an easy debate but she eventually broke. Since both Grace and I refuse to leave this rock and Rachel had no choice, she gave up custody of Grace over to you." 

"I am basically like a father to her anyway," Steve shrugged. 

"Now you really are her father," Danny smiled, putting his good arm around Steve's waist. 

Steve smirked and leaned into Danny's hug. "I guess I am." 

Grace ran back over carrying two cookies. She handed one to Steve and said, "Here Uncle Steve. Aunt Kono and I made these." 

"Oh yeah?" Steve said, taking Grace in his arms. "They look delicious." 

"What no cookie for me?" Danny asked. 

Steve and Grace met each others eyes and smiled, playfully. Then, Grace split one of the cookies in half and gave one piece to Steve and one to Danny. "There you go, Danno," Steve smiled. "Half for you, half for me. Although mine looks a bit bigger. Kind of like a representation of the love Gracie has for the two of us, huh?" 

"Need I remind you who her real father is?" Danny sassed with his mouth full of cookie. 

"I'm sorry," Steve said, raising his hand in defense. "Do these papers not clearly state that I am now legally her father also?" 

"Maybe so, but she is my DNA," Danny reminded. 

"But, who did she decide to stay in Hawaii for?" Steve asked. "Was it me or you?" 

"Grace, why dont you go see if Uncle Lou needs help with his Santa outfit," Danny sighed, frustrated. 

Grace shrugged and Steve kissed her head. Then, he knelt beside her and whispered, "It's okay, Gracie. Danno's just upset because he knows I'm the favorite dad." Grace chuckles and runs off. 

Danny calls after her. "No, Grace, he is not your favorite, I'm your favorite."

"Will you stop being a baby and just enjoy this view?" Steve chuckled, standing back up. He put his arm around Danny and pressed a kiss to his temple. "How great is this?" 

Danny took a moment to admire the view Steve had built for him. He put his free arm around Steve and leaned into the hug. "Alright, forget Christmas in Jersey," he smiled. "Nothing will ever beat Christmas in Hawaii."


End file.
